The present technique relates to a light source estimation device, a light source estimation method, a light source estimation program, and an imaging apparatus.
To date, many of digital still cameras and digital video cameras that capture a still image and a moving image, respectively, have been provided with an auto-white-balance adjustment function that automatically performs white-balance adjustment processing.
White balance adjustment is processing for reproducing suitable color under a shooting light source by performing correction so that white color is taken a picture of true white color correctly. In general, auto white balance is performed by providing gains for each of R, G, and B signals in image signals so that output levels of the R signal, the G signal, and the B signal become equal in a white color point to be a reference in an image. Many of digital still cameras are provided with a so-called auto white balance function that performs white balance adjustment automatically.
The auto-white-balance adjustment processing is processing for correctly displaying white color in accordance with a color temperature of a shooting light source. Thus, a shooting light source is estimated as a pre-stage of auto-white-balance adjustment processing (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-300253). For shooting light sources, for example, sunlight, an incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp, etc., are provided.